


Kiro-Kun Part Two

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Kiro-Kun [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no style<br/>He's not in the show<br/>This Kiro-kun started to glow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiro-Kun Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattaratta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattaratta/gifts).



It was a warm and sunny day, Chihiro was waiting outside for her cool new adult friend, Kiro-kun outside of school with a smile on her face.

"how was school chichi?" kiro asks his little friend

"Good!" the little girl responded before hugging the elder

"thats good!" kiro says happily, accepting the little ones hug warmly. kiros stomach rumbles and he groans"ugh i'm starving. i haven't eaten since breakfast"

The programmer paused before rummaging through her bag "I made you some bento Kiro-kun!" she chirped, pulling out the box and placing it into his hands.

kiro pulls out the odd shaped sushi and eats it all fast "holy shit that was great!"

"T-thanks Kiro-sama!" she cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the abandoned building with a smirk on her face.

"chichi... no" kiro looks at her sternly

"What do you mean no? Daddy?" the computer nerd asked, tilting her head to the side.

"were heading towards that building" kiro points at the old beat up building "i know where you want this to go and it ain't happening"

"What do I want Kiro-kun?" she asked, rocking on her heels curiously, supporting herself with his hand.

"hmmm...the smirk tells me something naughty"

"It depends!~" the brunette giggled, holding a hand in front of her mouth. "What do YOU want?"

"to die" i say in a monotonous voice

Chihiro paused for a moment "Huh? You mean when you don't get all worked up and want to stick your big thing inside me?" she pondered

"chichi. that was ONE time before i knew you were like 2"

"I'm fourteen!" she huffed, stomping her foot on the ground with a pout. "Just because I'm small does not mean I'm a child. I can handle your big, sexy, monstrous cock."

"hmm...it is your 18th birthday today..."

"R-really daddy?"

"hmm...i dunno yet..." kiro strokes his chin in thought

"Pleeeeeease?"

"chichi..."kiro looks the new chichi up and down 'she is really cute...'

"Y-yes Kiro-sama?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"n-nothing!"

The high schooler leaded on the other's chest, tracing it with her long finger. "Are you sure? Is that a USB in your pants or a-are you just happy to see me?"

kiro turns a bit red"W-what are you talking about?+

"Hmn?" she asks, a look of false innocence on her face as she moves one hand lower and lower towards his gigantic, really random USB. "I can try to turn your software... into a hard drive, Daddy."


End file.
